Pit-Stop!
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: "Que ele não estoure o motor! Que ele não estoure o motor!" – pensou Syo, repetindo incontáveis vezes como se fosse um mantra. - UA


_**Presente Amigo Secreto A &M 2015 para Fê_nix, [Tributo] Dia Nacional do Yaoi (08/01/2015), [Projeto] Brasilidade do Fórum NFF **_

**Beta:** DanizGemini, querida, muito, mas muito obrigado!

 **Lembretes:** Essa fic surgiu de uma paixão antiga: o automobilismo! Yeap, a Coelha aqui amava assistir as corridas de F1 e Stock Car. Domingos com corrida, lá estava a Coelha filhote grudada na TV, torcendo para os mais inusitados corredores. Sim, eu adorava ver o Finlandês Voador Keke Rosberg correr! E não, eu não gostava do Piquet (abafem o caso). Bem, o que eu quero dizer, é que mesmo não lembrando de tudo, eu tentei aproveitar a minha ideia maluca, e me focar nesse 'circo' a céu aberto, com suas cores, roncos de motores, frenagens e seus ases indomáveis. Fiz uma breve pesquise, e relevem se essa humilde pessoa esqueceu algum pormenor. Enjoy!

 **oOoOoOo**

 ** _Interlagos – Tempo Atual_**

O sol abrasador do final do ano parecida castigar a terra. Olhando fixamente para o asfalto do maravilhoso e bem conservado Autódromo José Carlos Pace, mais conhecido como Autódromo de Interlagos em São Paulo, os mecânicos da escuderia de Stock Car japonesa Jinguji, pareciam ver um mar negro ondulando e escaldante. Os carros rasgando a reta dos boxes e o barulho alto dos motores completavam aquela tarde de sábado, em que muitos buscavam por uma classificação no grid de largada.

Debruçado sobre o pit-wall - muro que separa os boxes da pista - um dos mecânicos parecia, mesmo com a alta temperatura, muito compenetrado. Com um aparelho de medição nas mãos, checava constantemente várias luzes que iam acendendo para saber qual seria o rendimento do carro da escuderia. Volvendo os olhos rapidamente para o chefe da escuderia, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o homem mais alto assim que o mecânico se aproximou.

\- Ren, não sei. – pensou um pouco antes de continuar. – Trabalhamos arduamente a noite e a manhã toda, mas mesmo assim parece que o carro não quer render o mesmo que em outras corridas.

\- Chibi-tan – começou e sorriu de lado ao perceber o olhar fulminante sobre si. Ren Jinguji, conhecia o mecânico desde a época escolar, e mesmo depois de anos, ainda o chamava pelo apelido que havia colocado neste, devido à sua altura de um metro e sessenta e três -, sabíamos o que nos esperava aqui. Essa etapa no Brasil e bem nessa época do ano, não nos ajudaria em nada.

\- E vocês não podem dizer que eu não avisei! – ralhou em resposta. Voltando a olhar para a pista, viu o borrão vermelho e preto cruzar a reta e lançar o carro em um mergulho pela curva do "S" do Senna, ligando rapidamente para a curva do Sol.

\- Ninguém está dizendo isso, Syo! – o chefe dos mecânicos mirou-o com interesse. – Sabíamos que não seria fácil, mas mesmo assim aceitamos o convite e viemos participar desta corrida que poderá ser única.

\- Sim, eu sei Hyuga, mas o carro...

\- Vamos fazer nosso melhor. – o ruivo mais velho encarou sério o mecânico loiro. Sorrindo de lado, voltou sua atenção para os instrumentos e passando instruções para Ren, que além de ser filho do dono da empresa, era responsável por todo aquele 'circo´. Pediu para que avisasse ao piloto para não forçar muito o carro.

Revirando os olhos, Syo saiu de perto deles rumando para o fundo dos boxes. Só de olhar para os instrumentos ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde alguma coisa iria acontecer. Bufando contrariado, tentou controlar seu temperamento forte e indomável. Não fez muita questão de comemorar quando todos da equipe fora da pista ulularam pela classificação e uma boa posição no grid. Checando o relógio de pulso, suspirou um tanto aliviado por perceber que faltavam apenas alguns minutos para que o treino fosse encerrado. Se mais ninguém abrisse uma volta boa, o tempo de classificação e a posição seriam deles.

Recostando o corpo na parede do box, ajeitou o boné vermelho e já ia abrindo um pedaço do zíper de seu macacão, quando ouviu o descontentamento de vozes alteradas chegarem até onde ele estava. Arregalando os olhos, tirou do bolso, onde havia esquecido, o pequeno aparelho de medição. Blasfemou em pensamentos ao ver a luz vermelha indicando superaquecimento do motor. Saindo apressado, chegou próximo de onde todos estavam, e pôde entender fragmentos da conversa.

 _"Que ele não estoure o motor! Que ele não estoure o motor!"_ – pensou Syo, repetindo incontáveis vezes como se fosse um mantra. Dando uns passos para o lado, viu ao longe o carro da escuderia entrar devagar, fumaça parecia sair pelo capô. Levando a mão direita à têmpora, massageou rapidamente. Estreitando os olhos, mirou o piloto que naquele momento levantava a viseira do capacete. Os olhos azuis faiscaram de raiva, enquanto as íris esmeraldinas pareciam lhe passar tranquilidade, um certo divertimento, o que acabou por deixá-lo mais irritado.

Marchando atrás do carro, Syo foi contido por Hyuga. Mirando o mais baixo com intensidade, o chefe dos mecânicos rosnou entredentes.

\- Sem caçar brigas, Syo. – e fuzilou-o com o olhar gelado, sério. – Não queremos confusão como da última vez. Deixe que eu fale com ele.

Mesmo com vontade de retrucar, Syo conteve seu temperamento, apenas por que era Hyuga, e preparou-se para ouvir a explicação do piloto.

 **oOoOoOo**

Era inacreditável! Simplesmente inacreditável! Como o excelentíssimo 'Às' conseguia quase chegar as vias de fato de estourar um motor? Era essa a pergunta que o mecânico fazia a si mesmo deitado sobre o carrinho esteira. Acima dele o motor do carro. Com mãos hábeis e com destreza, Syo terminava de fazer sua revisão. Sabia estar sozinho, mas não se importava, pois era exatamente nessas horas que se sentia em paz e gostava um pouco disso.

Esticando o braço esquerdo, buscou no bolso lateral por seu lenço. Não estava mais aguentando aquele calor. Suava em bicas, e sinceramente, se falassem novamente para ele que teriam de voltar na época do verão para o Brasil, definitivamente não iria aceitar. Enxugando a testa e parte do rosto, o loiro voltou sua atenção novamente para o que fazia e finalmente pôde suspirar aliviado, havia terminado a checagem.

Quando já estava pronto para sair debaixo do carro, achou ter ouvido alguém o chamar. Arqueando uma sobrancelha, prestou mais atenção, pois poderia estar enganado e...

\- Syo-chan! Eu sei que está aqui!

\- Natsuki... – murmurou o mecânico. Tentando se esconder como podia, deslizou um pouco com o carrinho mais para baixo do carro, mas não foi tão rápido. Sentindo um solavanco e sem ter onde se segurar, foi puxado para fora.

\- Syo-chan, achei você! – a voz alegre parecendo não se importar, ou não ter percebido que o loiro queria fugir dele. – Fiquei te esperando do lado de fora e você nunca que saía. – abaixando um pouco, pegou o loiro pelas mãos e o ajudou a ficar em pé, o carrinho deslizando para longe.

\- Eu estava terminando de revisar seu carro. – Syo respondeu acidamente ao terminar de limpar as mãos no lenço. – Alguém – ironizou -, quase conseguiu quebrar o motor. – tentando soltar-se do mais alto, sentiu os braços do piloto o apertarem mais de encontro ao tórax definido.

\- Desculpe, Syo-chan... – murmurou Natsuki, os lábios mais próximos agora dos do mecânico. – Eu queria acabar em uma colocação melhor. – e deixou os lábios roçarem nos do outro ao terminar de falar.

Arregalando os olhos, o loiro tentou mais uma vez ver-se livre dos braços que lhe cingiam a cintura.

\- Natsuki...

\- Na-chan... – corrigiu-o ao mordiscar-lhe o lábio inferior, segurando um pouco mais a parte presa com os dentes. Ao escutar o gemido baixo, liberou a pressão e deslizou a língua fazendo o contorno dos lábios lentamente. – Você tem sido muito mal comigo esta semana, Syo-chan. – Natsuki deslizou os lábios pelo rosto já levemente corado do mecânico. Bem perto do lóbulo da orelha dele, mordeu substituindo os dentes pelos lábios e língua. Ao sentir o corpo do menor estremecer continuou. – Será que não irá me perdoar nunca?

\- Na-Natsuki-chan... – gemeu agoniado. Syo não podia cair no jogo de sedução de Natsuki, mas era quase impossível. O corredor experiente, no auge de seus vinte e sete anos, parecia ter virilidade e sedução escapando por todos os poros e ele não se fazia de santo e usava todas as armas e artimanhas para conseguir dobrá-lo. Por vezes o loirinho chegava a pensar que estava na presença do homem determinado que parecia assumir a personalidade do corredor quando ele estava em uma corrida. Ele se tornava mais sério, sádico e bem mais viril do que era. Se é que isso era possível! – Eu não te perdoei ainda. – respondeu por fim e com um empurrão, conseguiu ver-se livre dos braços que o prendia.

\- Não? – de olhos arregalados, Natsuki parecia desconcertado. Haviam estudo juntos por longos anos, conhecia muito bem o baixinho e sabia que o orgulhoso demoraria a entregar os 'pontos'. Sempre fora assim, e até mesmo depois de se reencontraram já na equipe Jinguji, quando Syo não queria o perdoar ele levava séculos. E claro, com as investidas do corredor. Fora assim até mesmo antes deles resolverem que a relação deles era bem mais do que só brigas e assumirem o namoro. Certo que poucas pessoas conheciam o segredo de ambos, mas nunca fora um problema. Não até aquela maldita festa em Paris. – Syo-chan – tentou se aproximar novamente, mas o mecânico desviou e seguiu para a porta lateral do box - Espera! De nada adianta ficarmos assim! – o corredor apertou os passos para alcançá-lo já bem próximo aos portões de acesso onde ficavam os Motorhomes das escuderias.

\- Tem certeza? – perguntou ao levantar um pouco a cabeça para poder mirá-lo nos olhos. Syo parecia ainda muito magoado, mas ele amava Natsuki, aquele ser por vezes abobado e que quando quer está em um mundo só dele. Cruzando os braços a frente do corpo esperou que o corredor se aproximasse. – Pois como bem sabe não sirvo de consolo e não sou prêmio de consolação. - aquilo pareceu mexer com os brios de Shinomiya. Seus olhos parecendo fendas.

\- Eu lhe disse que foi um mal-entendido.

\- Eu estava doente e mesmo assim você foi aquela festa. – percebendo que o outro iria voltar a falar, Syo levantou a mão e tocou-lhe os lábios. – "Quando foi que ficamos tão próximos?" – pensou um tanto assombrado, mas balançando a cabeça, tentou voltar ao fio da meada. – Não, eu não sou uma donzela que precise ser protegida e pajeada quando está com uma febre de mais de 38 graus! – bufando segurou a mão do loiro mais alto que tentava acariciar-lhe a face.

\- Eu disse que queria ficar com você, Syo-chan!

\- Não era justo! Eles esperavam pelos vencedores. – o mecânico sabia muito bem que não deveria ser egoísta, e que de qualquer forma, se Natsuki não comparecesse poderiam querer descobrir qual fora o motivo. – E você sabe que não é por isso que nós estamos separados.

\- Você sabe que foi uma armação. – Natsuki deu um passo em direção ao mecânico, percebeu que este começava a recuar, mas continuou a falar. – Eu fui pego desprevenido.

\- Pego desprevenido? Não foi bem isso que pareceu nas fotos. Você parecia estar é gostando muito do beijo.

\- Ciúmes poderia ser seu nome do meio, não? – gracejou o corredor, mas acabou deixando seu sorriso debochado morrer nos lábios tão logo avistou o olhar sério de Syo. Suspirando, baixou a cabeça e empurrando o outro para o alambrado, prendeu-o com o corpo. – Syo, foi feita uma retratação, para a sociedade eu continuo solteiro, mas nós sabemos para quem são meus pensamentos e por quem meu coração bate desenfreado. – os rostos muito próximos.

Syo cerrou os olhos ao sentir o impacto com o alambrado, virando um pouco a cabeça de lado, mirou o vazio, a parca claridade indicando apenas o caminho a ser tomado. Ele sabia de tudo aquilo, mas estava magoado.

\- Todos vocês tentaram me esconder o fato, todos. E aposto que foi ideia sua! – novamente a mesma acusação. Syo vira a reportagem do jornal ao acaso, pois todos da equipe haviam tentado ocultar o que havia acontecido.

\- Não foi ideia minha, eu estava muito arrasado pensando em como lhe contar o que havia acontecido, que não conseguia pensar direito. – Natsuki suspirou. – Foi ideia de Ren, você estava acamado, sua febre não baixava, mesmo com todos os cuidados e medicamentos. Eu aceitei a ideia temendo por você, por sua saúde. Me desculpe! Queríamos poupá-lo e no fim... Agora já sabe o que faltava pra lhe contar.

\- Por que não me disse antes? – murmurou, o rosto escondido na no peito do mais alto.

\- Iria mudar alguma coisa? – perguntou, a voz levemente baixa. Ao sentir o estremecimento do corpo do outro, Natsuki o puxou para si em um abraço apertado. Os corações batendo rápido e parecendo soar em uníssono. Com uma das mãos no queixo de Syo, levantou-lhe a cabeça com delicadeza. Sustentando o olhar dele, baixou a cabeça roçando apenas os lábios. – Tão macios, eu te quero. – gemeu o corredor inconscientemente ao aprofundar finalmente o beijo. As mãos fortes deslizaram pela lateral do corpo do mecânico, provocando. Sentiu as unhas bem cuidadas dele roçaram pela pele do pescoço, seguida da sensação gostosa ouriçando todos os pelos de seu corpo. Mordiscando o lábio inferior do loirinho, Shinomiya deslizou uma das mãos para a frente do macacão dele baixando o zíper até a cintura. Afastando o tecido grosso buscou pelo da camisa azul que usava por baixo, puxando-a para fora da calça, deixando as unhas roçarem pela pele de alabastro. Os gemidos contidos e abafados fazendo o corredor ser mais ousado.

\- Na-chan... – arfou - não aqui! – pediu Syo ao ter os lábios liberados. Ele tinha as mãos por dentro da camisa de botões de Natsuki. Os dedos sobre os mamilos do corredor.

Sem dar respostas, Natsuki se moveu e aos tropeços conseguiram chegar até o Motorhome da escuderia. Àquela hora não havia ninguém da equipe ali, todos já tinham ido para o hotel. Soltando Syo por uns míseros minutos, o loiro alto fechou a porta pelo lado de dentro. Ao voltar-se para olhar o namorado, sorriu ao vê-lo já quase próximo as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar. Recostando-se na porta, mirou-o com certa inquietação. Os olhos verdes brilhantes sustentando as íris azuis claras como o dia ao nascer.

Subindo alguns degraus, parou no terceiro e recostando no corrimão, esperou até que o piloto se aproximasse. Por mais que sentisse que deveria dar um pouco mais de gelada em Natsuki, Syo sabia que tudo o que ele havia dito antes era verdade. Nunca o loiro alto o deixara na mão. Com toda a vida comprometida, com uma agenda corrida e louca, ele sempre estava ali para ele. E bem ou mal, já estava sentindo falta de tê-lo ao seu lado. Assim que ele se aproximou, o mecânico esticou os braços segurando nos ombros dele, o mantendo um pouco longe. Estavam quase da mesma altura.

\- Paz? – Perguntou Natsuki ao abraçá-lo, vencendo a distância. Afundando a cabeça no peito do loirinho, deslizou as mãos da base da cintura até o meio das costas dele. Ao escutar o riso cristalino, volveu os olhos para ver o que se passava.

\- Está bem, mas lembre-se que eu... – a voz levemente ácida morrendo na garganta antes mesmo de Kurusu poder terminar seu raciocínio. Os lábios sendo tomados pelos de Natsuki.

Alçando o mecânico nos braços, sorriu internamente ao ouvi-lo reclamar. Não o largou, mesmo sobre fortes protestos e ameaças. Quando tornou a colocá-lo no chão, já estavam dentro do quarto grande e espaçoso, o clique da porta se fechando trazendo Syo para a realidade. Ele conhecia aquele quarto, várias vezes estivera ali com Natsuki, mas daquela vez... Ah! Daquela vez, ainda bem que estavam sozinhos no Motorhome.

\- Roupas... – Natsuki murmurou antes de cobrir os lábios do menor em um beijo exigente, faminto. Suas mãos deslizaram pelos ombros de Kurusu, empurrando o macacão que deslizou até a cintura delgada.

\- Hmm... muitas roupas! – concordou Syo ao também começar a puxar a camiseta que o mais alto estava usando.

Peças sendo lançadas a esmo e caindo nos lugares mais improváveis. Os corações batendo descompassados e fortes. Arfares e gemidos quebrando o silêncio. Derrubando o mecânico na cama, Natsuki aproveitou para observar melhor o homem por quem não se importaria de lutar pelos sentimentos. Despindo a calça e pôr fim a peça íntima, subiu na cama. Feito um felino, engatinho sobre o corpo menor acomodando-se entre as pernas do loirinho.

\- Syo... – murmurou ao morder a junção do pescoço com o ombro. Regozijou-se ao escutar o gemido alto do mecânico. Espalhando beijos por seu tórax, abocanhou um dos mamilos, sugando, lambendo e mordendo.

Embaixo do corpo de Natsuki, Syo se movia como conseguia. Gingando os quadris, roçando os sexos em uma provocação muda. Com uma das mãos, buscou pelas ereções, com movimentos ritmados começou a masturbá-los. O roçar das peles sensíveis aumentando mais o prazer para ambos.

\- Na-chan... – ronronou baixinho ao sentir o caminho de beijos por seu peito. A sensação era como se um ferro em brasa o estivesse marcando. Ao sentir o hálito de Shinomiya tão próximo ao seu baixo ventre, Syo levou uma das mãos boca, tentando conter o gemido alto que escapou pelos lábios abertos.

Sorrindo sedutoramente, Natsuki deitou a língua para fora começando a lamber o pênis do namorado. A glande, sendo abocanhada sem dar tempo para que o mecânico processasse o que estava acontecendo. O corredor o queria entregue. Os lábios roçando em uma carícia torturando sob a pele, por vezes os dentes substituindo a suavidade dos lábios. Oferecendo os dedos para o loirinho, sentiu uma onda de calor maior o dominar pelo simples fato de sentir a boca quente abocanhá-los.

\- Syo-chan, geme pra mim! – pediu o mais alto. Ao perceber os dedos melecados de saliva, aproximou-os deslizando um dígito de cada vez para o interior quente e apertado.

Arfando desesperado, o mecânico arqueou um pouco os quadris, que foram contidos pela mão esquerda do piloto, forçando-o para que continuasse como estava.

Sentindo o corpo abaixo do seu começar a tiritar, Natsuki apertou fortemente a base do pênis de Syo evitando que ele gozasse.

\- Merda, Natsuki! – grunhiu alto o loirinho. – Me deixa gozar! – pediu ao mirá-lo nos olhos. Um muxoxo escapando baixinho quando Syo sentiu os dedos deslizarem para fora de si.

\- Tsc, tsc... que boca suja! – gracejou ao ajoelhar no meio das pernas do menor. – Mas ao mesmo tempo adorável! – se esticando um pouco, abriu a gaveta de cabeceira pegando um tubinho de gel a base de água. Derramando uma camada generosa sobre o anel piscante do namorado, deslizou mais uma vez os dedos para o interior, fazendo movimentos lentos, abrindo e fechando como se fosse uma tesoura.

\- Na-chan, por favor! – pediu Syo. Ele sabia que deveria estar hiper vermelho nas maçãs do rosto, mas não se importava com isso. Alívio era tudo que ele queria e inconscientemente, ou quem sabe consciente, o mecânico abriu mais as pernas.

Tomando como um convite irrecusável, Natsuki besuntou o próprio pênis, tomando o devido cuidado de espalhar bem o gel, e puxando Syo pelas coxas, deixou que os quadris dele ficassem escorados em suas pernas dobradas. Pendendo um pouco o corpo para frente, posicionou seu membro na entrada rosada, e com auxílio do próprio peso, foi deslizando lentamente, sendo acolhido pelo canal apertado.

Trincando os dentes, o mecânico recebeu todo o volume dentro de si. Esperou um pouco até acostumar-se. Abrindo os olhos lentamente, mirou Natsuki com intensidade, deixando a língua deslizar pelos lábios, provocando-o, instigando a começar a se mover.

Não precisavam de palavras, Natsuki e Syo por vezes se entendiam por pequenos gestos e olhares, e naquele momento de idílio amoroso, o loiro mais alto entendeu o que seu amado querida. Começando a se mover, o piloto foi aumento as investidas, segurando forte nas pernas do menor. Segurando a mão do outro, não o deixou se punhetar, queria ele fazer aquilo.

\- Não... eu faço isso! – e sem esperar por impropérios, Shinomiya fechou a mão sobre o falo pulsante, começando a masturba-lo no mesmo ritmo das investidas. Saindo completamente para fora do corpo acolhedor, ele riu satisfeito ao escutar novo muxoxo de Kurusu. Tocando próximo da virilha do outro, fechou uma das mãos no saco massageando um pouco, apertando. Esticando um das mãos para Syo, assim que esta foi aceita, puxou-o para si, abraçando-o e o beijando possessivamente. Um beijo exigente, deixando-os sem ar.

Mudando as posições, Natsuki se acomodou entre os travesseiros, e segurando o próprio pênis pela base, esperou por Syo, que de gatinhas subiu roçando seu corpo no do dele. Com os olhos brilhantes, o mais alto observava os movimentos languidos de seu namorado. Esperou paciente ele se ajeitar sobre seu baixo ventre. E arfou ao sentir e ver seu pênis sumindo, sendo sugado pelo corpo de Syo.

\- Na-chan... – murmurou Syo ao finalmente tê-lo todo novamente dentro de si. Deslizando as mãos pelo próprio tórax, começou a mover-se em uma lenta cavalgada. Arfou ao ter o pênis envolto pela mão do amante.

Massageando o pênis do mecânico no mesmo ritmo em que ele imprimia, o piloto gemeu alto ao sentir uma maior pressão em seu membro.

As respirações alteradas, corações batendo descompassados. Sentindo os espasmos do corpo acima do seu, Natsuki aumentou a pressão e a velocidade da punheta. Jatos quentes melecaram sua mão e um pouco de seu peito. Fincando-se mais fundo, gemeu em deleite ao se derramar dentro de Syo. Puxando-o para si, cingiu-lhe a cintura delgada. Os corações batendo descompassados no peito.

\- Te amo, Syo-chan! – Natsuki gemeu baixinho próximo ao ouvido do mecânico.

Com um sorriso bobo, Syo iniciou um beijo calmo. As mãos enterradas nos cabelos de Shinomiya.

\- Também amo você, seu grandíssimo bobo! – respondeu. O mecânico tinha o semblante afogueado, mas relaxado, nem lembrando o homem irritado de algumas horas atrás.

\- Banho, Syo-chan? – convidou.

\- Hmm... vamos ficar mais um pouquinho aqui. – Syo pediu. Podia sentir o pênis pulsando lentamente dentro si. Com um sorriso traquina, moveu os quadris lentamente. – Está tão bom assim!

\- Syo-chan... – o piloto arregalou os olhos surpreso, para logo em seguida apalpar as nádegas do outro. – Insaciável!

\- Ah! Calado... aprendi com você! – e antes que o piloto pudesse protestar, Syo beijou-o com ardor.

Eles poderiam sempre se desentender, brigas bobas poderiam agitar a vida dos dois, mas o amor que os unia ainda era mais forte que qualquer coisa.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **Boxes**_ – Área onde mecânicos e o restante da equipe trabalham nos carros e onde são realizados os pit-stops.

 _ **Grid de Largada**_ – Local demarcado com espaços que ficam posicionados os carros antes da largada.

 _ **Motorhome**_ – Uma tradução literal de "casa motorizada". É uma espécie de trailer que abriga os membros de equipes e pilotos.

 _ **Pit-Lane**_ – Área dos boxes: todo o espaço entre a garagem e o pit-wall.

 _ **Pit-Stop**_ – Quando o carro entra nos boxes para realizar a troca de pneus e reabastecimento

 _ **Pit-Wall**_ – Muro dos boxes: muro que separa a área de boxes e a pista. Lugar onde ficam os engenheiros e estrategistas da equipe

 ** _Reta dos Boxes ou Reta Emerson Fittipaldi_** – O nome da Reta dos Boxes ganhou o nome de Emerson Fittipaldi, em homenagem ao piloto bicampeão da Fórmula 1. Ele foi o primeiro piloto a vencer uma prova oficial da categoria no circuito paulista.

 _ **S do Senna**_ – Após ser reformado em 1989, o Autódromo ganhou uma curva em forma de "S", após a Reta dos Boxes. O piloto Ayrton Senna foi o idealizador do desenho da curva e como forma de homenagem passou a se chamar "S do Senna".

 _ **Curva do Sol**_ – No traçado antigo a Curva do Sol era contornada no sentido oposto que é hoje. Os raios solares atrapalhavam a visão do piloto. Com isso a curva ganhou o nome de "Curva do Sol".

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:**

*tentando arrumar os últimos presentes de AS de Anime e Mangá, a Coelha nem percebe que já não está mais tão sozinha assim*

 **Kardia:** Alguém está ouvindo o coro dos anjos cantar?

Hein? *olhando de lado e vendo o escorpiano* Ai Kardia! Não começa vai, por favor! Hoje estou sem paciência e entrando na TPM, então se tem amor a sua linda vida, vaza!

 **Kardia:** Hããã... TPM? Mas você está sempre nela... * riso de lado* Bichinho bravinho você é!

Ah! Nãooooo! Você assistiu Star Wars também? *levantando e saindo da frente do PC* Todo mundo foi ao cinema assistir, menos eu! Droga! Droga!

 **Kardia:** *arqueando as sobrancelhas* Bem, eu acho que a Coelhinha não volta por hora! Err... então, olha lá moçada *mostrando a unha rubra e venenosa* se vocês que leram a fic não comentarem, sabem o que pode acontecer! *sorriso de lado* Façam uma ficwriter feliz! Afina, ficwriter feliz tem mais surtos e escreve mais! E bem... até o próximo surto dela!

 **Kardia**  
 _ **Theka Tsukishiro**_


End file.
